A travers vos yeux
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Vous le voyez, vous le sentez, vous le vivez. Recueil de drabbles / minis one-shots purement Drarry, comme si vous y étiez.
1. Chapter 1

**À travers vos yeux**

**Rating : **T

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi à part l'intrigue.

**Genres :** Romance – cercle de vie

**Résumé :** Recueil de drabbles / one-shots sur le Drarry, comme si vous y étiez.

* * *

**Mot du fan-auteur** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! C'est la première fois que je publie sur le couple Draco/Harry sur le site. J'ai essayé de faire des drabbles mais vous allez remarquer qu'ils sont plus longs que des drabbles et que parfois cela ressemble à de petits One-shots. La particularité de ce recueil est que, en quelque sorte, j'inclus le lecteur dans le récit et que c'est lui qui observe la scène de chaque drabble.

* * *

**Drabble n°1 :**

Vous le frôlez. Sa carrure est imposante et pourtant si mince. Vous l'avez senti. Ce parfum masculin qui s'échappe de son cou pâle, qui reste encore dans vos narines. Vous l'avez même observé de loin. Ses cheveux blonds si clairs, de ses yeux si gris, à travers toutes ces personnes qui ne cessent de traverser les rues de Londres. Votre pas rythmé, s'était peu à peu ralenti. Puis, sans pouvoir vous y empêcher, vous l'avez suivi du regard, juste quelques instants.

Quelques instants de trop. Quelques instants volés. Vos yeux ne l'ont pas lâché d'un seul cil. Vos lèvres se sont naturellement formées en un petit sourire discret, avant que finalement votre raison vous pousse à reprendre contenance et ainsi continuer votre chemin dans cette foule londonienne. Vos pas reprennent le rythme de la foule, quelques gouttes tombent soudainement sur votre chevelure. Un juron sort inconsciemment de votre bouche à ce temps maussade, tandis que l'image d'un baiser volé d'un blond à un garçon à la cicatrice dans un coin d'une ruelle, se fige toujours dans votre mémoire…

* * *

_Merci pour votre lecture ! A la prochaine ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre mis à jour le 14/05/2020._

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°2 :**

Votre main glisse nerveusement dans vos cheveux aux cris aigus de Harry Potter. Il semble être en colère, ou plutôt être déçu. Durant un instant vous vous demandez comment vous êtes arrivé, là, ici, maintenant, avant qu'une deuxième voix rauque interrompt le fil de vos pensées. Votre regard, inquiet observe le mur couleur crème à quelques mètres de là. D'autres mots résonnent amèrement derrière la porte entrouverte. Sans doute appartenait-elle à la cuisine de leur appartement. Votre conscience vous demande d'aller les voir, d'intervenir afin que la dispute cesse. Vous hésitez, votre corps ne semble pas vouloir obéir, la raison se mêle, vous indiquant que tout ceci n'est pas votre affaire. Qu'il n'est jamais bon de s'introduire dans les histoires des autres…

« Tu n'es plus comme d'habitude Draco ! J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites ! »

La voix du brun s'écorche au fil de ses mots. Vous avez cette impression qu'il s'apprête presque à pleurer. Votre cœur rate un battement, ressentant une certaine tristesse pour cet homme qui clame son désarroi.

Puis, soudain, aucun bruit. Plus de cris. Plus de mots. Juste un silence.

Votre inquiétude est grandissante. Votre cœur bat la chamade, tandis que la curiosité sort le bout de son nez et vous tiraille de voir ce qui se passe derrière cette fichue porte.

Vous bougez enfin. Trop curieux de ce qui peut rendre ce silence trop long, trop pesant. Quelques secondes de plus passent, et avant que vous posiez votre regard sur l'étroite ouverture de la porte, vous entendez un léger soupir de frustration. Cela suffit à relever aussitôt votre regard sur la scène, lorsque… vos joues rougies. Quel voyeur, êtes-vous, songez-vous subitement. Mais cela suffit à vous apaiser, et avant de vous éloigner, vous jeter un dernier coup d'œil au couple qui s'embrasse fougueusement, Harry assit sur le rebord de l'évier et Draco qui explore intensément la bouche de son amant. Ouais, vous pouvez le dire, vous êtes vraiment un petit voyeur.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre mis à jour le 14/05/2020._

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°3 :**

Vous serrez votre long manteau beige contre vous, le vent tiède fait frisonner votre colonne vertébrale dans ce parc rempli de feuilles mortes. Les couleurs de l'Automne dominent dans les allées d'un grand parc moldu. Vous êtes assis sur un banc en bois sous les arbres à moitié nus alors que vos yeux observent ce couple sur un autre banc, non loin de vous. Deux hommes qui semblent profiter de l'instant présent et dont vous remarquez une certaine timidité dans leur relation. Vous songez à des souvenirs amoureux que vous avez vécus, nostalgique, et vous souriez, malgré vous à ce couple homosexuel qui semble doucement s'assumer en public.

En public… Vous avez soudainement envie de rire, constatant que vous êtes la seule personne à être présente aux alentours, et que ce jeune couple semble, en réalité, se cacher de tout.

Malgré leur discrétion, vous avez remarqué leurs mains liées ainsi que les quelques rapprochements douteux. Vous voyez leurs lèvres bouger et pourtant vous n'entendez absolument rien de ce qu'ils peuvent se dire.

Puis un rire se fait engloutir dans un autre vent tiède. Vous frissonnez. Pas à cause du froid, mais plutôt de ce joli rire cristallin, preuve d'une sincère joie. Vous zieutez, une nouvelle fois vers les deux hommes et réalise que le rire appartient au grand blond.

« Arrête de rigoler, ce n'est pas drôle ! Draco ! » S'exclame le brun.

Vous le trouvez étrangement un brin susceptible avant que finalement, celui-ci fit taire le rire légèrement moqueur du blond dans un furtif et rapide baiser.

Vous avez même cru halluciner, tellement il était presque invisible. Vous souriez, car à présent, ledit Draco ne rit plus, et ses joues sont devenues roses d'embarras. Ah… Et vous songez à quel point c'est une belle manière de taire un homme, n'est-ce-pas ? Sur cette pensée, vous quittez le banc, laissant enfin l'intimité mérité aux deux jeunes amoureux.


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut ! :-) Je finalise mon bagage pour partir dès demain soir à Tokyo ! _

_Comme promis, je vous poste le 4eme drabble/mini OS._

_Pour l'instant, il y' en a neuf en tout._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°4 :**

Un juron s'échappe de votre bouche contre votre professeur de potions, qui, encore une fois, a noté très sévèrement votre dernier devoir. Sa voix acerbe insultant les Poufsouffles résonne encore dans votre mémoire, fit propulser vos veines de colère. Vous tentez dans un énième soufflement de contenir votre soudaine haine contre l'enseignant. On vous appelle de loin, mais vous ne semblez pas vouloir arrêter de marcher. Vous en avez besoin, cela permet d'évacuer tout ce trop plein d'émotions. Une voix familière arrive à vos oreilles, celle de votre amie qui vous indique qu'elle doit voir le professeur McGonagall pour un sortilège dont elle n'arrive pas à maîtriser. Vous acquiescez sans dire un seul mot, et continuez votre chemin à travers la foule d'élèves qui s'apprête à se diriger vers la grande salle pour déguster un bon repas digne de ce nom. Ce brouhaha vous donne un mal de crâne et vous cherchez à trouver du silence pour apaiser ce mal de tête. Vous songez à la tour d'Astronomie qui conserve l'authentique silence du château entre ses murs de pierre, et vous bifurquez vers un couloir qui y emmène vers la destination espérée.

Une fois, les dernières marches montées, vous entendez des voix que vous semblez connaître. Ne voulant pas être vu, vous vous cachez, et observez la scène qui se déroule en face de vous. Vous écarquillez les yeux, s'apercevant qu'il s'agit de Harry Potter, le célèbre Survivant, accompagné de Draco Malfoy, le riche héritier d'une famille de sang pur. Vos oreilles ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'être attentive à leur conversation.

« La guerre est finie, Draco. On n'est plus obligé de faire semblant.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas prêt. »

Vous voyez le balafré froncer les sourcils à ces mots. Vous vous demandez bien de quoi ils peuvent discuter.

« À t'entendre, on dirait que tu as honte de moi.

\- Non, ce n'est pas cela Je… »

Vous trouvez le Serpentard hésitant, vous le trouvez soudainement fragile et cela vous surprend. Vous mordillez votre lèvre inférieure, Merlin que vous le trouvez beau dans cette fragilité.

« Laisse-moi le temps de le dire à mes proches. Je ne veux pas qu'ils le découvrent de cette manière-là. »

Vous entendez Harry soupirer de lassitude, puis votre regard s'accroche à ce geste dont vous n'y attendiez absolument pas. Harry caresse tendrement le visage du blond. Celui-ci semble s'apaiser à ce contact puis prit délicatement sa main pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, Draco.

\- Oui, je le sais, je t'aime aussi, mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi le temps de révéler notre secret à mes amis. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, je sais vraiment à qui je peux faire confiance. »

Vous semblez comprendre désormais le sujet de leur conversation, et vous sentez soudainement de trop. Vous songez à votre mal de tête qui avait finalement disparu sans que vous ne rendiez compte et quittez les lieux, ayant ce sentiment d'avoir mis le nez dans une affaire qui n'était pas la vôtre. Et puis, comme une fierté, vous réalisez que vous partagez, malgré les circonstances, un secret dont très peu d'élèves étaient en courant.

Vos pas se sont naturellement dirigés vers la grande salle où votre amie vous attende depuis un petit moment déjà.

« Mais où étais-tu ? Je te cherchais ! »

Vous ne répondez pas, seul un sourire énigmatique s'affiche sur votre visage. Si vous lui disiez votre découverte, elle ne va jamais vous croire. Foi de Poufsouffle !

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Je vous dis donc à dans une semaine ! ;-)_

_BIZz_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre mis à jour le 14/05/2020_

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°5 :**

« Harry, attends ! »

Vous sursautez à cette voix qui résonne dans l'un des couloirs vides de Poudlard.

Vous voyez Draco courir après un brun dont la cicatrice ne vous êtes pas inconnue. Vous vous demandez bien ce qui peut bien se passer pour qu'un Draco Malfoy puisse courir après un Harry Potter énervé. Toujours dans le couloir, vous observez Draco attraper, un peu brutalement, son camarade, un peu plus loin, vers une nouvelle intersection.

Aucun des deux ne semble percevoir votre présence, trop obnubilé par leur conversation un peu houleuse.

« J'en ai marre, je n'arrive plus à supporter ça !

\- Mais crois-moi, cette fille, je ne sais pas qui elle l'est ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte.

\- C'est quand même la quatrième fille depuis la rentrée qui se déclare ouvertement sortir avec toi…. Alors que…

\- Je sais, je sais… Mais, tout cela, c'est des mensonges ! Tu sais bien que mon père souhaite un mariage arrangé, et qu'il préférerait que je sois accompagnée d'une de ces idiotes. »

Instinctivement, vous vous êtes un peu avancé vers eux. Leurs fortes voix s'élèvent dans le couloir et vous entendez toute leur conversation.

« Ce qu'elle vient de dire, ce n'est pas vrai. Cette Pimbêche ne sera jamais ma fiancée. Plutôt crever ! »

Durant un instant, vous songez à toutes les filles qui convoitent l'héritier Malfoy et souriez, désabusé, de reconnaitre qu'il y en avait un paquet qui souhaiterait être la compagne officielle du Serpentard.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, soupire Harry, mais je n'aime pas voir toutes ces filles tournées autour de toi, alors que moi, je ne peux même pas te toucher publiquement sans que mon meilleur ami me crie dessus ou que ton père m'accuse de t'avoir ensorcelé. »

Pour seule réponse, Draco l'embrasse d'une douceur que vous n'imaginez pas découvrir. Harry y répond avec plus de ferveur, s'accrochant un peu à son amant. Comprenant que bientôt, les deux adolescents risquent d'apercevoir votre présence, vous vous dépêchez de vous éloigner du couple, d'un pas rapide, le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir assisté à cette douce conciliation.

* * *

_Merci pour votre lecture ! A bientôt!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre mis à jour le 14/05/2020._

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°6 :**

Vous riez à une blague douteuse d'un de vos amis tandis qu'un serveur vous dépose le plat que vous avez commandé quelques instants plus tôt, devant vous. Vous le remerciez brièvement avant que celui-ci disparaisse aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant découvrir une autre table à un coin discret du restaurant. Vous apercevez Draco boire du vin blanc, vêtu d'un costume classe, comme si c'était sa deuxième peau. Vous tentez de vous reconcentrer sur votre plat ainsi que sur la conversation que vos amis se sont lancé sur la beauté du serveur qui venait de les quitter quelques minutes plus tôt.

L'atmosphère de la pièce est chaleureuse et donne parfois cette impression d'être dans un cocon. Vous prenez une première bouchée de votre salade italienne, sans pour autant éviter de zieuter vers la table des deux hommes. Draco était accompagné de son petit ami, enfin, d'après ses gestes tendres qui se destinent à ce brun dont vous connaissez le nom par cœur.

Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas la première fois que vous les voyez à cette table, sont-ils peut-être des clients fidèles à l'établissement ? Au vu de la tranquillité qu'ils jouissent dans cet endroit, vous comprenez rapidement qu'ils ont choisi ce lieu comme leur deuxième maison.

On vous interpelle, vous bégayez un peu avant de détourner le regard sur l'eau pétillante qu'un de vos amis verse dans votre verre. Vous le remerciez puis prenez une deuxième bouchée de votre plat. La fourchette n'a pas eu le temps d'arriver à votre bouche que vous sentez la sauce se tacher sur votre vêtement. Vous marmonnez un juron et vous excusez auprès de vos compagnons pour quitter la table afin de rejoindre les toilettes pour rattraper cette bêtise.

Vous parcourez, de façon hâtive, la distance qui vous sépare du lieu et une fois arrivée, vous commencez à rincer votre chemisier qui semble impossible à nettoyer. Devant le miroir, vous tentez de vous rassurer en songeant qu'une fois arrivée chez vous, vous mettrez votre vêtement dans le linge sale afin qu'il soit lavé comme il se doit… Soudainement la porte d'entrée des toilettes s'ouvrent brutalement, interrompant brusquement le fil de vos pensées. Votre regard se fige à travers le miroir, et vous apercevez Harry embrasser passionnément le Serpentard, qui ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à un tel baiser. Vous détournez quelques secondes vos yeux avant de finalement les reposer sur le reflet, dont la scène vous amuse gentiment. Vous contemplez Harry tirer la cravate de son amant, afin qu'il l'emmène sans aménagement vers un cabinet et dont vous supposez déjà la suite de leur ébat. Un petit gémissement provenant du cabinet du fond, vous presse soudainement d'arrêter le robinet qui ne cessait de couler. Aux différents sons plus que douteux, vous rougissez puis, oubliant la tâche qui vous nargue depuis toute à l'heure sur votre chemisier, vous décidez de quitter les lieux.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre mis à jour le 15/05/2020. _

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°7 :**

Vous le savez. Il y a quelque chose qui a changé dans cette atmosphère. La chaleur de l'été semble encore plus étouffante. La fraîcheur du musée ne semble pas atténuer plus que cela cette chaleur qui monte peu à peu. Vous jurez contre cette température atroce ainsi qu'au corps enseignant de les obliger à sortir sous ce temps à une visite guidée dans une galerie d'art sorcier.

Vous regardez les différentes statues et tableaux d'un bref intérêt lorsque vos yeux s'arrêtent sur deux élèves d'une autre promotion. Ce sont des septièmes années qui écoutent un spécialiste. Votre regard se bloque sur les deux derniers garçons en fin de groupe, songeant que c'était rare qu'ils soient aussi proches. Ils sont, pourtant, connus comme étant des meilleurs ennemis de l'école. Draco et Harry sont bizarrement trop complices.

Votre pensée se stoppe lorsque vous constatez que la main de Draco pince une fesse du brun qui sursaute doucement à cette sournoiserie. Vous ne ratez pas son regard noir qu'il lance au blond, tandis que celui-ci lui sourit, d'une manière taquine, qu'un instant, vous aurez souhaité ne pas connaître l'arrière-pensée de cet acte rempli de sous-entendu. Vous détournez le regard sur votre groupe, réalisant que vous êtes la seule personne à avoir aperçu cette étrange scène. Le groupe des septièmes années disparait dans une autre entrée de la galerie, vous forçant à vous concentrer, de nouveau, à ce qui se passe autour de vous…

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez :-) _

_A la prochaine !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre mis à jour le 15/05/2020. _

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n° 8 :**

Il était tard, sans aucun doute proche de minuit. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin face à vous, lorsque soudainement, vous entendez une voix masculine.

« Attendez, maintenez la porte ! »

S'apprêtant à rentrer dans la cage d'ascenseur, vous tournez la tête et découvrit un grand joli blond tenant difficilement sous son bras, un autre homme. Vous reconnaissez rapidement votre voisin de pallier, Harry Potter, complètement ivre dans les bras de ce beau blond. Sans attendre, vous bloquez les portes et laissez les deux hommes rentrer à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur.

« Merci. » Souffle-t-il

Vous acquiescer sans rien dire, observant la scène qui se déroule à vos côtés. Vous ne faites aucune remarque au manque de sobriété de votre voisin et encore moins à cet inconnu, qui ne semble pas si inconnu que cela. Vous reconnaissez entre milles Draco Malfoy, et vous vous souvenez d'une rapide conversation avec Harry qui vous a révélé avoir le béguin pour ce blond aux yeux gris quelques semaines plus tôt. Vous souriez, songeant que Harry avait peut-être réussi à avoir le grappin sur cet homme dont il était amoureux depuis longtemps. Vous appuyez sur une des touches de l'ascenseur afin que celui-ci monte à l'étage prévu.

« Draaaacccooo…. »

Une forte odeur d'alcool envahie l'espace, vous contraignant de respirez la bouche ouverte durant un instant.

« Draaaccccoooo….

\- Oui, oui… Je suis là. Pas besoin de crier. » Soupire le blond.

Celui-ci vous jette un regard quelque peu gêné, par cette situation inattendue. Vous souriez, compatissante avant d'entendre encore une fois la voix trainante de l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Je t'aiimmme…. »

OK. Là, avouez-le, vous n'y attendiez pas à ce qu'il se déclare dans l'ascenseur, complètement ivre. Au regard surpris de Draco, celui-ci semble comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer. Il s'avère que Draco et Harry n'étaient pas du tout ensemble, ou du moins, pas encore…

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry… » Dit-il, troublé tout en déviant son regard vers vous.

Vous vous sentez de trop, et songez que l'ascenseur semble être plus lent que d'habitude.

« Zeeee T'aiimmme, Zzzeee t'aimmmmee !….

\- D'accord, j'ai compris, Harry. Évite juste de le crier dans l'ascenseur, ça résonne. »

En effet, la voix de Harry résonne dans la cage d'ascenseur et vous découvrez un Draco écarlate par l'insistance de son ami. Sont-ils même amis ?

« Draaccccoooo ! Pourquooooiii… »

Et là, énigme de toute une vie. Pourquoi quoi ? Votre cerveau ne cesse de tourner dans tous les sens, pour essayer de comprendre ce que Harry souhaite savoir. Il parait que Draco soit dans le même état aux mots que vous entendez sortir de sa bouche.

« Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pouuurquuoooii tu ne m'aimmmmeeees paaaaaas….»

Un silence soudain s'abat. Pesant. Lourd de sens. Sans vous rendre compte, votre respiration se coupe, trop obsédé par une réponse qui ne semble pas vouloir venir.

« Sérieusement, Harry. Bien sûr que je t'aime, depuis longtemps même, espèce d'idiot ! »

À peine la réponse sortie, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin, et votre respiration a repris un rythme normal. Vous entendez Draco s'excusez auprès de vous vis-à-vis du comportement de l'ivrogne. Vous le laissez sortir, toujours Harry accroché à son épaule, d'un pas lent et hésitant. Vous sortez également de l'ascenseur et vous vous dirigez vers votre appartement, jetant un dernier regard sur le blond qui semble connaitre les lieux. Peut-être qu'ils étaient déjà ensemble… Vous souriez, pensant que votre voisin aurait certainement un trou de mémoire et un futur mal de crâne digne de ce nom demain matin.

* * *

_J'espère ce mini-OS vous à plu. Personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire ! _

_A la prochaine !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°9 :**

La musique est forte. La foule est dense. La discothèque en ait rempli. Vous portez votre verre à vos lèvres, épiant d'un regard vide les danseurs. Tranquillement, vous sirotez votre cocktail, quand vous apercevez une tignasse noire toujours aussi ébouriffé se déhancher à quelques mètres de là. Harry danse comme un fou. Un petit rire sort de votre gorge en vous apercevant qu'il essaie par tous les moyens de convaincre un Draco blasé de le rejoindre dans sa folie. Il semble que le blond ne soit pas friand de danser en solo sur des musiques endiablées. Quelques musiques plus tard, Harry ne souhaite toujours pas quitter la piste au grand damne du blondinet qui se laisse peu à peu influencer par la ténacité du balafré. Celui-ci, d'un coup de maître, réussi avec brio de persuader son compagnon de rester définitivement avec lui sur la piste. Votre visage s'illumine en un sourire taquin. Il semble que sa langue dans la bouche du blond et ses yeux verts étrangement vicieux, soient responsables de cette stratégique de persuasion. La bouche humide de Draco collant sa jumelle ainsi que ses mains sur le postérieur du brun en est une belle preuve de réussite. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? _


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre mis à jour le 15/05/2020._

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°10 :**

Dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, Harry qui tentait désespérément de finir le plus rapidement possible son devoir de potions, murmura des injures envers le professeur en question. Cela, vous avez pu aisément le deviner, sachant que vous êtes à la table juste à côté en train de l'observer depuis quelques minutes déjà. Votre livre qui est momentanément intéressant devient un peu moins lorsque vous découvrez un beau blond s'installer juste en face de lui. Harry, qui est jusque-là, concentré sur sa rédaction, est étonné de croiser les yeux gris de Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu as le don d'accueillir les gens à ta table…

\- Je suis juste…étonné de ta présence, tu sais bien qu'on fait en sorte d'éviter d'être vu ensemble.

\- Oui, mais ça commence à me soûler toute cette mise en scène. J'ai envie d'être avec toi. »

Soudainement, Draco se retourne vers vous….

Vous avez eu le temps de remettre vos yeux dans la bonne direction, c'est-à-dire sur une énième page de votre bouquin, comme si vous n'avez jamais écouté leur conversation très… Captivante. Puis, son regard qui ne cesse de vous sonder est soudainement envolé. Sans vous rendre compte, vous avez cessé de respirer et reprenez votre souffle, caché derrière votre livre sur les loups-garous. Alors que vous n'osez plus dévier le regard, vous entendez un léger gémissement aigu, qui vous contrainte presque à contrecœur de lever vos yeux vers Harry. Celui-ci avait la main à sa bouche comme empêchant son cri de s'échapper. Vous réceptionnez son regard insistant et accusateur envers Draco. Oubliant que vous avez failli être démasqué par ce dernier, vous prenez le risque et lever le nez de votre bouquin pour visualiser totalement la scène. Draco a un sourire coquin, sa main tenant son menton pâle et ses yeux orageux traduisent une certaine malice. Harry retire, tremblotant, sa main de sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire là…

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? »

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit tandis que le brun mordille fortement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Merlin, Draco arrête ça.

\- T'es sûr ? Ce qui se passe sous la table semble montrer tout le contraire. »

Votre esprit s'est soudainement bloqué sur quelques mots bien particuliers : « Ce qui se passe sous la table. »

Comprenant le sous-entendu, vous décidez finalement de ne pas rester, trop gêné par cette soudaine découverte. Vous rangez vos affaires, puis par votre agitation subite, vous faites tomber votre bouquin au sol. Le sac sur le dos, vous vous dépêchez de le ramasser lorsque, votre regard s'arrête sur la scène interdite. Vous voyez le pied de Malfoy appuyer l'entrejambe d'un Potter déjà en souffrance… Vous déglutissez, songeant que l'air était plus qu'électrique que quelques instants auparavant et qu'il valait mieux pour vous de déguerpir tout de suite.

Ce fut sur cette pensée que vous ramassez le livre et que vous quittez les lieux sans jeter un dernier regard vers les deux adolescents.

* * *

_Merci pour les reviews, les favoris et les follows ! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! _

_Ce recueil étant terminé depuis un peu plus d'un an, j'ai eu une soudaine inspiration et j'ai donc décidé de corriger les drabbles/mini-OS déjà publiés et de rajouter un nouveau drabble. J'ai actuellement quelques drabbles en stocks et je pense les mettre sur le site deux fois par semaine. _

_Je remercie SeeaSweetSmile de m'avoir aidé à corriger mes onze premiers drabbles ! _

_Finalement, je vais changer le statut de ce recueil et ajouter dans les prochains jours/semaines de nouveaux petits drabbles ou mini/OS. Peut-être que cela va me faire découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs que je serai ravie de les accueillir sur ce petit recueil sans prétention ;-) Bienvenue à ceux et celles qui découvrirons mon petit recueil Drarry ! _

_J'espère que cela va vous plaire. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°11 :**

Vous retenez votre respiration. Vos yeux fixent la scène qui se déroule à quelques dizaine de mètres de vous et vous peinez à croire ce qui est en train de se passer. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter en train de rire aux éclats. Ils sont assis sur les marches extérieurs de la grande cour de Poudlard et regardent une photographie que le blond tient dans ses mains.

Ô grand jamais, de votre vivant, vous auriez pensé voir cela un jour. Ils ont l'air si complices.

Vous restez là, sans bouger. Cependant, ni Draco, ni Harry semblent vous remarquer, trop concentrés sur leur conversation étonnamment mouvementée.

Puis, quelques instants plus tard, l'atmosphère devient plus douce et vous apercevez que le brun s'approche un peu plus contre le bras du fils de Narcissa Malfoy. Vous souriez doucement, en découvrant que le balafré pose sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco et que ce dernier glisse sa main dans la sienne.

Soudain, prenant conscience que vous manquez de souffle, vous respirez un grand bol d'air frais. Vous décidez de reprendre votre chemin vers l'entrée du château, songeant que vos amis vous attendent à l'intérieur. Vous faites en sorte de passer inaperçu et le plus loin possible du couple afin de les laisser un peu d'intimité. Cependant, votre regard attiré comme un aimant, se pose une dernière fois sur les deux adolescents et vous remarquez que leurs mains ne sont plus liées et que leurs réactions semblent étrangement timides.

Merlin, vous trouvez cela tellement mignon et vous culpabilisez un peu d'avoir, malgré vous, brisé leur tranquillité.

La voix de votre amie vous interpelle au loin, ce qui fit accélérer votre pas et laisse enfin un peu de paix aux deux hommes assis sur les marches.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me signaler des incohérences ! Bon week-end et à la prochaine ! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour ! _

_Je remercie Bigitte26 d'avoir commenté mon précédent drabble :-) _

_J'en profite également, pour déposer une petite annonce : Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'une ou d'un bêta pour ma fiction Drarry intitulée Séquestration. Vous connaitrez les détails de ma demande en cliquant sur ce lien : topic/35839/180784080/1/Recherche-Beta-pour-une-fiction-Drarry_

_Je suis également à la recherche d'un/une bêta pour relire et recorriger une fiction que j'ai déjà terminée et pubiée sur le site depuis un petit moment qui es une fiction Snarry nommée Compagnon à quatre pattes. _

_Si une personne est interessée pour m'aider sur l'une des deux fictions, ou simplement pour plus de renseignements n'hésitez pas à me contacter via MP. __Il est possible que le lien que j'ai copié-collé plus haut ne fonctionne pas par mesure de sécurité, vous pouvez me contacter via MP pour que je vous l'envoie. _

_Merci d'avance, _

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°12 :**

Alors que vous terminez la conclusion de votre dissertation, vous entendez quelques chuchotements qui titillent votre curiosité. Vous jetez un regard en face de vous et vous découvrez une étrange scène : Harry donnant un bout de parchemin plié à l'élève derrière lui, Draco. Vous les observez discrètement. Étaient-ils en train de tricher ? Non… Pourquoi ces deux-là décideraient de s'entraider ? Draco Malfoy n'était-il pas réputé pour être l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard ? La voix du professeur de l'histoire de la magie interrompt votre rêverie, mettant également à terme au devoir.

Vous commencez à ranger vos affaires et vous vous dirigez vers le bureau du professeur afin de déposer votre dissertation lorsque vous interceptez une autre scène surprenante des deux adolescents : Draco Malfoy parlant discrètement à l'oreille du brun. Ce dernier rougit et vous comprenez rapidement au sourire sournois du blond que celui-ci lui ait chuchoté des propos embarrassants. Vous détournez le regard, mal à l'aise de les avoir observés un peu longuement. Vous décidez de quitter la salle tandis que vos oreilles saisissent un « Dray » outré de la part d'Harry, ce qui vous fait sourire gentiment.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour !_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau drabble, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review**_ pour_ dire ce que vous en pensez (remarque négative comme positive). C'est toujours bon de savoir ce que pensent nos lecteurs ! Cela motivent les fan-auteurs et cela les encouragent à continuer à publier des fictions sur le site!_

_Je profite de cette introduction pour vous informer que j'ai trouvé une bêta pour ma fic Drarry Séquestration. Cependant, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de beta pour ma fiction Snarry intitulé Compagnon à quatre pattes. SI cela interesse quequ'un, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP ! Par la même ocassion, je remercie **SeeaSweetSmile** d'avoir relu mon drabble !_

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°13 :**

Dans un parc Parisien, vous vous amusez avec vos enfants à la balle au prisonnier lorsque soudain, le ballon est envoyé un peu trop loin. Vous informez vos partenaires de jeu que vous allez récupérer la balle, qui se trouve à quelques mètres plus loin sous des grands arbres fleuris. Une fois arrivé jusqu'à l'objet tant convoité, vous entendez un petit gémissement. La balle dans vos mains, vous observez un instant autour de vous et vous discernez une tignasse brune dépasser un tronc d'arbre. Étant une personne curieuse, vous avancez d'un pas prudent et découvrez une scène embarrassante. Vous rougissez et détournez le regard avant de récupérer votre chemin pour reprendre le jeu. L'image d'un blond embrassant fougueusement les lèvres d'un brun ayant une cicatrise en forme d'éclair reste implacablement dans votre esprit.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour ! _

_Je remercie Brigitte26 d'avoir commenté le dernier drabble, ainsi que Sustinetabstine pour sa review déposé sur le premier chapitre :-) __Ça fait tellement plaisir d'avoir reçus vos reviews, merci encore !_

_Actuellement je viens de terminer l'écriture du 24eme drabble et je ne sais pas encore combien de drabbles je compte écrire. Au moins, sûr, il y aura 25 drabbles dans ce recueil. _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

**Drabble n°14 :**

Il est une heure du matin lorsque vous entendez la porte de votre appartement claquer un peu bruyamment. Évidemment, vous devinez que c'est votre colocataire qui est rentré tard, sûrement d'une soirée chez des amis, ou bien revenant d'une boîte de nuit, bien arrosé. Cela vous a interrompu dans votre lecture d'un bouquin intéressant et vous soupirez grassement en comprenant que votre colocataire ne compte pas jouer sur sa discrétion…. Vous l'entendez grimper d'un pas lourd les escaliers et… Brusquement vous entendez une voix masculine qui n'appartient pas à l'homme qui partage votre loyer. Vous appréhendez gravement la situation… Et si c'était un cambrioleur qui s'est introduit dans votre domicile ? Vous vous approchez de la porte de votre chambre et vous l'ouvrez lentement et sans un bruit. Vous découvrez dans la pénombre du couloir, une lumière brillée au bout d'une baguette et vous apercevez deux silhouettes.

« Draco, chut… Il y a ma colocataire à côté… »

Rassurez de constater qu'Harry a ramené l'homme avec qui il sort depuis quelques semaines, vous soupirer de soulagement. Vous décidez de fermer votre porte, lorsque la voix du blond titille votre curiosité.

« Ouais, mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre… »

Avec hésitation, vous sortez un peu plus votre nez de votre chambre et vous observez la scène qui se déroule à quelques mètres de là. Draco est entreprenant envers le brun et commence déjà à embrasser le cou de ce dernier. Vous entendez Harry soupirer dans le silence étrangement pesant.

« Dray… Attends…La porte… »

Vous voyez les deux hommes rentrer dans la chambre d'Harry. Celui-ci eut des difficultés à atteindre la poignée de sa porte, trop obnubilé par les mains et la bouche de son amant. Celui-ci s'est chargé de la fermer derrière lui dans un petit claquement. Vous gloussez puis vous fermez votre porte afin de reprendre votre place dans le lit où un livre n'attend que d'être lu.


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour ! _

_Voici le 15ème drabble du recueil! :-) Je remercie Brigitte26 pour une critique sur le précédent drabble._

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n ° 15:**

Vous les trouvez tellement mignons. Là, côte à côte, un peu collés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit du blond. Vous observez la décoration verte et grise de la chambre, correspondant bien aux goûts de Draco, Vous déposez votre regard sur les deux hommes et vous souriez en apercevant Harry s'agiter dans son sommeil. Celui-ci s'avance par instinct contre son partenaire. Voyant que le brun a gardé ses lunettes rondes sur son nez, vous prenez le risque de retirer et de déposer sur la petite table de nuit près du lit. Cela suffit à faire bouger Harry, qui, inconsciemment, s'approche encore plus du blond. Celui-ci ne semble pas dérangé par ce qui se passe autour de lui. Cependant, vous constatez qu'un petit sourire s'affichera sur les lèvres de Draco au contact du corps de son bien-aimé, qui s'est logé aux creux de ses bras.

* * *

_Contrairement à l'abus du chocolat, l'abus de review est excellent pour la santé de l'auteure et la rend plus productive ;-)_

_A la prochaine! _


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Voici le 16ème drabble ! Je ne sais pas du tout si vous êtes nombreux ou pas du tout à lire mon recueil, mais s'il vous plait laisser un petit commentaire, c'est très important pour moi en tant qu'auteure, vos retours sont mes seules récompenses. N'hésitez à me dire si des choses ne vont pas (incohérentes, fautes...) ça pourrait grandement m'aider à améliorer mon écriture!_

_Sur ce, je ne vous embête plus, je vous laisse avec le nouveau drabble ! _

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°16 :**

« Aaaaah »

La bouche bien ouverte, Harry laissa son petit ami Draco lui insérer une fraise à l'aide de ses doigts. Vous déglutissez difficilement votre bouchée de nourriture en les observant d'un regard soutenu. Vous apercevez les lèvres du brun se fermer d'un mouvement langoureux et vous l'entendez soupirer d'aise, savourant le fruit sur sa langue. Merlin, c'était diaboliquement sensuel… Comment pouvaient-ils être si à l'aise face à vous ? Vous dirigez vos yeux sur les autres invités attablés et vous constatez avec gêne que ces derniers ont détourné leurs regards ailleurs. Des paroles provenant d'Harry suffisent à vous faire rougir de honte :

« Hum... C'est délicieux. »

* * *

_A la prochaine ! A++_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey, hey, hey ! :-) _

_Je remercie Brigitte26 pour sa review. _

_Voici le 17ème drabble :-) J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°17 :**

« Ah, ça fait mal ! »

Vous avez mal pour le pauvre blond qui, depuis quelques minutes, subit la douleur d'une écharde dans son index. Vous grimacez en voyant qu'Harry, essaie tant bien que mal à retirer l'épine à l'aide d'une pince à épiler désinfectée.

« C'est bon Draco, je l'ai ! »

Harry jette un sort de désinfectant sur la petite blessure. Cependant, cela ne semble pas calmer Draco qui, les larmes au bord des yeux, se plaigne encore d'avoir mal. Vous entendez Harry soupirer grassement puis vous le voyez maintenir son doigt et le diriger vers son visage… Il vient simplement de le glisser sur sa langue. Cela suffit à calmer Draco qui l'observe d'un regard étonnamment aguicheur. Une seule pensée vous traverse l'esprit : Harry sait très bien comment soigner Draco…

* * *

_Je pense publier le prochain drabble mercredi ou jeudi ;-) A +++_


	18. Chapter 18

_Salut à tous/toutes! :-) _

_Je remercie Brigitte26 et sustinetabstine pour leurs reviews ! Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec le drabble numéro 18 ! _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°18 :**

« Non, Draco ! »

Les cheveux ébouriffés et mouillés, Draco est complètement trempé dû à une mauvaise blague du brun, qui regrette rapidement d'avoir taquiné son amant. Allongée sur l'un des transats de l'hôtel, vous souriez en voyant qu'Harry est porté comme un vulgaire sac à patates sur l'épaule musclée du Serpentard.

« C'est toi qui as commencé ! Assume ta connerie jusqu'au bout. »

Draco saute dans la grande piscine tandis que son petit ami essaye difficilement de sortir de cette situation en tapotant du poing contre son dos. Un rire sort de votre bouche en reconnaissant le visage d'Harry sortir de l'eau. Il est désormais humide, tout comme son cher et tendre qui a un grand sourire victorieux affiché sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_Je publierai le prochain drabble ce weekend. A+_


	19. Chapter 19

_Salut, salut ! _

_Je vous informe que le recueil se terminera en 30 drabbles. J'ai décidé de le clôturer car j'ai d'autres idées de fictions que je souhaiterai concrétiser. Il est possible que plus tard, (dans quelques mois peut-être) je sois, de nouveau, inspirée et que j'alimente sur une courte période le recueil. Pour l'instant je prévois d'arrêter le recueil à trente drabbles. _

_Sur ces nouvelles informations, je vous laisse avec le 19ème drabble. Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°19 :**

Des éclats de rire résonnent en échos dans le manoir Malfoy. Vous descendez les escaliers menant au salon et vous passez votre tête à l'entrée du séjour. Vous discernez le dos musclé de Draco ainsi que des pieds nus dépassant le grand canapé. Vous arquez un sourcil : A qui appartient cette paire de pieds ? Finalement vous sortez de votre cachette et vous avancez discrètement vers le divan. Draco est à califourchon sur un Harry rieur. Vous réalisez que le blond fait des chatouilles au balafré et que la fameuse paire de pieds qui ne cesse de bouger lui appartient. Face à cette scène affectueuse, votre visage s'éclaire d'un petit rictus. Vous n'auriez pas aimé être à la place de Potter.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour / Bonsoir !_

_Je remercie Brigitte26, Pouik et ZeAngel pour leurs superbes reviews ! Ça fait super plaisir d'avoir des retours sur ce recueil ^^ __Merci également à ceux et celles qui me suivent depuis le début et aux personnes qui ont décidé de nous rejoindre en cours de route. _

_Je vous mets le 20ème drabble qui j'espère vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°20 :**

Alors que vous marchez tranquillement en direction de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, vous entendez des pas précipités s'approcher dangereusement jusqu'à vous. Vous avez eu à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour connaitre l'auteur de ces pas, que vous surprenez Harry Potter courir à vive allure, les joues rouges d'effort et la baguette serrant fortement dans sa paume. Vous rouspétez à cette agitation quand, une nouvelle fois, vous reconnaissez le bruit d'un pas rapide.

« Potter, tu es un homme mort ! »

Draco Malfoy poursuit le balafré dans le couloir et manque de vous percuter. Vous vous apprêtez à dire du mal de ces deux importuns lorsqu'un petit rire sort de votre gorge. Vous avez eu le temps de voir le dos du blond où sont inscrites en lettres capitales « Malfoy est à la propriété de Potter ». Finalement, ces deux intrus vous ont égayé votre journée.

* * *

_Je compte mettre le drabble suivant ce weekend. A+++_


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour ! :-) _

_Je remercie Sustinetabstine et Brigitte26 pour leurs commentaires. Je salue les nouvelles/nouveaux arrivant(es) qui m'ont ajoutés dans leurs follows/favoris. Merci beaucoup de me suivre sur ce recueil. _

Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse découvrir le 21ème drabble (que j'ai adoré l'écrire). J'espère que vous apprécieriez la référence. :-)

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°21 :**

« On a peur, Potter ? »

Les baguettes levées l'une en face de l'autre, Harry et Draco sont au fond de la salle de classe. Surprise à quel point la querelle à dégénérer entre les deux adolescents, vous prenez vos distances, par crainte de recevoir un de leurs sorts.

« Tu aimerais bien. »

Vous froncez les sourcils en interceptant leurs sourires étrangement complices et vous vous demandez quel est le réel motif de leur réaction. Vous n'avez pas le temps de réfléchir à des hypothèses que la voix du professeur Rogue intervient d'un ton mielleux :

« Veuillez ranger vos baguettes, messieurs. Vous réglerez vos problèmes de couple à un autre moment. »

Votre cerveau assimile ce que le maître de potions vient de dire lorsque vos yeux découvrent les deux pubères feindre une grimace, offusqués par les paroles de l'enseignant.

* * *

_Je publierai le prochain drabble en début de semaine. Bonne journée/soirée à tous !_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey :) _

_Merci pour vos retours ! J'espère que ce nouveau drabble vous plaira ! _

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°22 :**

L'agitation est à son comble au sein du château. L'année scolaire est désormais finie. Vous voyez des parchemins déchirés voleter dans les airs et vous entendez des exclamations de joie provenant de vos camarades. Vous avancez dans l'un des innombrables couloirs de Poudlard, observant ici et là les réactions heureuses des élèves. Certains, pleurent car ils prennent conscience que l'année prochaine ils ne seront plus là, tandis que d'autres s'embrassent à pleine bouche comme Malfoy et Potter…

Quoi ? Vous revenez sur vos pas, étonnée par ce que vous avez vu. Il semble que vos yeux ne vont ont pas trahis : contre un mur, Draco et Harry s'embrassent à perdre d'haleine, occultant ce qui se passe autour d'eux.

* * *

_Je pense publier le prochain drabble mercredi 17/06. A bientôt!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonsoir ! _

_Voici le 23eme drabble ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, franchement ça fait super plaisir de vous lire ! ^^ J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira. _

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°23 :**

Vous êtes portée volontaire pour servir diverses boissons aux invités. Debout derrière le buffet, vous voyez Draco, joliment vêtu d'un costard cravate venir jusqu'à vous.

« Un verre de bièrraubeurre, s'il vous plait. »

Vous acquiescez à sa demande et vous lui donnez un grand verre de bièrraubeurre qu'il prend un peu brutalement. Vous remarquez, à ce moment-là, que le blond est nerveux. Son regard se dirige vers le fond de la grande salle et discrètement vous suivez le mouvement. Vous réalisez que Draco observe Harry. Ce dernier rit à une blague de Ginny, l'unique fille et cadette de la famille Weasley.

« Un autre verre. »

Vous sortez de vos pensées et acquiescez une nouvelle fois à sa demande, songeant qu'il a vidé rapidement son verre. Pendant que vous lui versez la boisson dans sa coupe, vous remarquez que le blond a pincé ses lèvres, irrité.

Est-ce que par hasard, notre joli blond est jaloux ?

Un sourire se faufile sur vos lèvres avant qu'il disparaisse pour ne pas contrarier le Serpentard.

* * *

_Je compte mettre le drabble suivant ce weekend. A++_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey ! Comme prévue je vous mets un autre drabble ! _

_Je remercie Brigitte26 et sustinetabstine pour leurs reviews du précédent drabble :-) _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le 24ème drabble. La fin du recueil approche doucement..._

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°24 :**

La musique est forte. L'odeur de transpiration est mélangée à celle de l'alcool. Vous tentez de traverser la foule en délire. La salle est bondée de fêtards plus déjantés les uns que les autres. Vous arrivez bientôt à la sortie lorsqu'on vous bouscule durement. Vous trébuchez mais la marée humaine vous empêche de tomber au sol. Vous vous retournez vers le coupable mais votre regard se fige sur un couple qui danse langoureusement dans un collé-serré. Ce sont deux jeunes hommes l'un a une chevelure brune ébouriffée dévoilant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ancrée sur son front en sueur, l'autre est blond très clair, coiffé plus sagement en une queue de cheval mettant en valeur sa nuque vierge et blanche comme de la neige. Ils ont l'air complémentaires et pourtant si différents physiquement. Vous détournez le regard, réalisant que vous n'arrêtez pas de les contempler. Votre cœur rate un battement. Ils sont tellement beaux et fusionnels que rien ni personne ne peut les déranger. C'est sur ce constat que vos pas reprennent le chemin en direction de la sortie de la boîte de nuit, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Je mets en ligne le prochain drabble lundi ou mardi selon mes disponibilités. A++_


	25. Chapter 25

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! _

_Voici le 25ème drabble ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°25 :**

« J'te jure qu'elle pose encore un regard sur toi, je… »

Draco n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Harry l'embrassa. Vous les observez tendrement, touchée par la réaction des deux hommes. Draco ne supportait pas que des personnes puissent sous-entendre par un regard ou un geste qu'elles étaient intéressées par Harry. Heureusement que le blond ne vous a pas dans le collimateur. Le fait de sortir avec son meilleur ami justifie la confiance que le blond a en vous. Cependant, cela ne vous empêche pas de constater que la jalousie de Draco est plus que justifié…. Et le baiser d'Harry également, au plus grand plaisir du Serpentard.

* * *

_Je publierai le suivant dans la semaine. BISOUS ! _


	26. Chapter 26

_Bonsoir ! _

_Merci beaucoup pour vos retours concernant le dernier drabble ! _

_Je trouverez le 26ème drabble ci-dessous. Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°26 :**

Les sorts fusèrent tandis que des corps tombèrent ici et là sous les impardonnables envoyés par l'ennemi.

« Non, c'est trop dangereux ! »

Adossez sur un morceau de mur brisé du château, vous tentez de soulager la foulure à votre cheville par des sortilèges de guérison. La voix de Draco surplombait l'agitation macabre qui régnait autour d'eux.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre !

\- Je dois aller le vaincre, c'est le seul moyen d'arrêter cette guerre. »

Alors que vous voyez Harry dos au blond, se dirigeant vers la forêt interdite, vous apercevez Draco le tirer violemment par le poignet. Cela fit pivoter le brun brutalement dans sa direction et sans qu'il n'eût le temps de riposter, les lèvres du Serpentard déposèrent sur les siennes.

« Je t'aime, Harry. »

Inconsciemment, des larmes roulaient sur vos joues, songeant que trop de personnes avaient perdu la vie dans cette bataille et que l'élu risquait la sienne pour qu'enfin cette guerre cesse.

* * *

_Oui... Ce drabble est triste, mais j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Je publierai le prochain drabble vendredi ou samedi. A+_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey ! J'ai eu des beugs dernièrement, je ne recevais plus les reviews, je ne pouvais pas les lire mais je voyais que des membres avaient commentés x) C'était un peu compliqué lol _

_J'espère vous allez bien ! Vous serez bientôt en vacances dites-moi tout ! x) Sur ce, voici le 27ème drabble ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

**Drabble n°27 :**

Vous l'admettez : Draco peut être agaçant quand il le veut. Surtout lorsque celui-ci insiste auprès de son copain pour connaitre son cadeau d'anniversaire. Vous entendez Harry soupirer dans un sourire amusé. Vous devinez qu'il gardera le mystère jusqu'au bout tandis que le blond continue inlassablement à l'embêter.

« Dis-le-moi, Harry !

\- Non. Tu sais bien que je ne te le dirai pas avant ce soir. »

Draco fait la moue, les bras croisés contre son torse tel un gamin capricieux. Un sourire se dessine sur vos lèvres à ce spectacle amusant. Cependant, vous comprenez au regard aguicheur du blond que celui-ci ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire de sitôt.

* * *

_Je posterai le 28ème drabble début semaine prochaine ! :-) A+++_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°28 :**

Vous pouffez de rire, essayant tant bien que mal à rester discrète dans un coin de la salle de bains. Vous voyez Draco assis en tailleur à même le sol, subjugué par le tambour actif du lave-linge. Des pas se font entendre et vous découvrez Harry dans l'encadrement de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Dray… Tu ne vas pas rester là toute l'après-midi. »

Le brun se tourne vers vous et vous lance un regard amusé, cela suffit pour entretenir votre fou rire.

« Draco… Hé, tu m'écoutes ? »

Le blond est tellement captivé par le lave-linge en action qu'il ne réagit pas aux paroles de son petit ami. Ce dernier s'avance et doucement votre fou rire s'atténue laissant place à la concentration. Vous regardez sagement ce qui se passe : Le balafré s'assit auprès de Draco et glisse son bras sur le dos de celui-ci.

« Comment s'est possible ? »

La voix de Draco retentit enfin dans la pièce. Harry lève les yeux vers le plafond dans un soupir d'exaspération.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois !

\- Réexplique-moi. »

C'est sur un Harry qui développe une énième fois à son cher et tendre comment le lave-linge fonctionne, que vous décidez de les laisser dans leur bulle. Un sourire se faufile sur vos lèvres en voyant que Draco a glissé peu à peu sa tête contre l'épaule du brun.

* * *

_Je vous mets le prochain drabble mercredi. BISOUS ! _


	29. Chapter 29

_Hey ! Merci à SeeaSweetSmile et à Brigitte26 pour leurs reviews! Voici l'avant-dernier drabble du recueil ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°29 :**

« Malfoy, rend-moi ma baguette… » Demande Harry d'une aura menaçante.

Vous voyez le blond fuir aux menaces du balafré tandis que ce dernier soupire d'exaspération avant de poursuivre Draco. Cependant, la course-poursuite est de courte durée quand vous entendez un cri étonnamment efféminé venant d'un croisement de couloirs, à quelques mètres de là. Vous reprenez votre chemin avec vos amis et lorsque vous arrivez au carrefour, vous apercevez Draco supplier Harry d'arrêter les chatouilles. Le Serpentard à les jambes allongés sur le sol, son dos appuyant contre un mur et Harry assit sur lui afin de le bloquer.

« Ok…Ok, je rends ta baguette si tu arrêtes ! » S'écrit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Vous continuez votre chemin, le sourire moqueur à vos lèvres. Qui a dit que Harry Potter n'obtenait pas gain de cause ?

* * *

_Je publierai le prochain vendredi ou samedi ! A++_


	30. Chapter 30

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! _

_Voici le dernier drabble de ce recueil ! Je profite de ce dernier post pour remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivi sur ce recueils et celles qui m'ont soutenues par leurs commentaires. J'espère vous revoir dans un prochain recueil de drabble que je prépare depuis un petit moment qui se portera sur le couple Scorpius/Albus. _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très bientôt! _

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue.

* * *

**Drabble n°30 :**

Sur le quai, à côté d'Harry, vous le voyez retenir une larme tandis qu'il salua d'une main son filleul. Celui-ci est dans un wagon, à côté d'une fenêtre dont il répond au salut de son parrain et de son fiancé.

« Tu nous écriras bientôt. » Cri Harry dans le vacarme du train.

Vous apercevez le garçon acquiescer derrière sa vitre à moitié ouverte puis vous l'entendez hurler qu'il les aime.

« Merlin… Il grandit tellement vite.

\- Oui. C'est vrai. Ne t'en fait pas, il sera vite de retour à la maison. » Dit Draco d'une voix rassurante.

Vous voyez la main du blond glisser sur le dos de son compagnon dans un geste affectueux, puis, dans une atmosphère nostalgique, vous observez avec eux, le train partir au loin…

* * *

_Bonne continuation à vous et j'espère à bientôt!_


End file.
